Zbuntowany Apollo
Wyspa Delos - Grecja Latona :Oh mój losie czemu tak się stało że zakochałam się w Zeusie do Latony przybiegli jej bliźniaki Artemida i Apollo Artemida Apollo:Mamo mamo Latona:Tak moje dzieci o co chodzi Artenida Apollo: Mamo czemu się smucisz Latona: A nic takiego ( ociera łzy ) Apollo: Czy ktoś ci zrobił Mamo coś złego Latona: Nic Apollo: Mamo Artemida: Nam Mamo możesz zaufać Latona: To Zeus zrobił mi przykrość Apollo: Zabije tego Zeusa ! Jak on może tak traktować kobiety ! Cymbał ! I Apollo zdecydował że uda się na Olimp by rozprawić się z Zeusem , lecz Latona prosiła swe dzieci by pierw udały sie do Obozu Bogów prowadzonego przez jednego z Centaurów Chirona 7 dni ...... Apollo powrócił na Olimp by pokonać Zeusa Góra Olimp Apollo: Choć tu Zeusie i walcz jak mężczyzna ! Zeus spogląda za okien Pałacu Olimpijskiego na Górze Olimp Apollo: No choć tu ! choć Zeus był wystraszony do poszedł spotkać się z Apollem Apollo:No ty debilu co ty sobie myślisz he ! Zeus:Apollo synu Apollo:Synu ja nie jestem swym synem nigdy bym niechciał takiego ojca Zeus:Apollo jesteś moim synem Apollo:Niewierze ci lepiej spadaj Zeus:Apollo synu Apollo :Ja nie bede słuchał takiego marnego władcy jak ty Zeus:Dość Apollo choć jesteś mym synem to ci Apollo:Spadaj ! Ja niebede słuchał takiego jak ty Zeusie ! Zeus:Apollo Apollo zbuntował się przeciw Zeusowi aż 5 razy , i udał się do świątyni która była obwiązania liściami myślą że to jest świątynią Zeusa wszedł do środka , i w tej świątyni zniszczył wszystkie tam dary złożone choć niewiedzał że ta świątynia obwiązania liściami należa do Gai Świątynia Gai < obwiązania liściami > (Apollo myślał że to świątynia Zeusa więc wszedł i zniszczył wszystkie dary) Apollo:No i co teraz powiesz Zeusie do Świątyni Gai wchodzi piękna nimfa o imieniu Dafne Dafne:Coś tyś robił ! Czy tyś oszalał ! Czyś ty głupi ! Apollo odwraca się do Dafne Apollo:Jak ty śmiesz tak do mnie mówić i bronisz tej świątyni przecież jest to Zeusa Dafne:Świątynia Zeusa ? Chyba się pomyliłeś ta Świątynia jest Gai Matki Matek i teraz masz poważne kłopoty Apollo:Ta jasne już ci wiedzę przecież nikt nie widział Gai a ten posąg który tu jest nie jest zbyt piekna i urodziwa Dafne:Lepiej Apollo:Pss ja mogę sie zbuntować nawet Gai Matki Matek Dafnne:Oj nie wież co teraz czynisz Apollo Apollo:Psss ja się nikogo nie boje nagle ..... z posacki Świątyni Gai wydostają się grubę pnącza zakończone kolcami Apollo:Co jest grane ! Posąg Gai :Jak ty śmiesz ! Wkraczać do mojej Świątyni ! I jeszcze ją niszczyć ! Apollo:O cholera Dafne:Gaja Stworzycielka jest rozgniewana Posąg Gai:Teraz klekaj bo innaczej ciebie Apollo synu Latony wnuku Kojosa i Febe rodu Tytanów ukarze ! Apollo:Ale jaką Dafne:Rób co Gaja Matka ci mówi Apollo:Ja przed nikim się ....Aaaaaa Apollo został uwięźiony przez silne grube z kolcami pnącza przez Gaję Apollo:Aaaaa .... to boli .... Głos Gai:Teraz nauczysz się szacunku do Protogenoi Apollo:Tak bede szanował Protogenoi tylko proszę wypuść mnie Dafne:Gai Stworzycielko i Rodzicielko całego świata Gaja wypuściła Apollo który był okaleczony i tu do Świątyni Gai przybyła Latona Apollo:Mamo Latona podchodzi do swego syna Apolla Latona:Apollo teraz masz nauczkę Apollo:Tak już nie bede się buntował przeciw Latona:Pamiętaj jeśli znów coś zrobisz to ciebie nie uchronie przed gniewem Gai i Protogenoi Apollo:Tak Mamo Latona:A teraz idzć na Olimp a ja złoże ofiarę dla Gai Apollo poszedł na Olimp